rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Varzan Deodinm Beldinm/I'm a new member. Here's some thoughts on RWBY episode 11
Well, I'm the new guy here. Pleasure to meet you all. Anywho, I thought I could best start off here by giving you all some thoughts and theories of mine on RWBY episode 11. So, when Team CRDL was shown, everyone on the wiki started to claim they'd be the bad guys. I on the other hand thought that I would reserve my judgement until I saw them in action. And now that we've seen Cardin Winchester, the leader of Team CRDL, make his real first appearance I am proud to say that... Wow, he's a D-bag. Ok, I get it. If every single team in Beacon was all nice and got along then there would be no drama and no entertaining conflicts and relationships amongst the students, therefore, RWBY would get very boring,,, very quickly. What a lot of people need to realize is that not everyone will get along with you, and you won't get along with everyone. You'll eventually meet and see people who act like complete jerks, and this is exactly the case with Team CRDL. So let me describe each member with what we know. Cardin Winchester looks as if he may be Jaunes rival of some sorts. Knocking down his books, shoving you into a rocket locker (seriously RoosterTeeth, rocket lockers?!), and blocking doorways. Your typical bully who would rather pick on you in a more subtle way, but beat the crap out of you when noone will think twice of it (gym class, anyone?). However, he also acts like a jerk to everyone according to Jaune and Ruby and I'll get to that part in a bit. Russel Thrush is a racist... that's really all I got out of him there. Kinda dark for a show that clearly is trying to appeal to many age groups. Dove Bronzewing and Sky lark are still blank slates, they could be jerks like Russel and Cardin, or they may just be giving into peer pressure or whatever. We don't know guys. Ok, now with the race issue. A faunus girl with rabbit ears is seen getting harassed by Team CRDL at the lunch table, prompting her to leave. In my opinion, picking on somebody because of something they have no control over is the epitome of being a horrible individual. Russel calling her a "freak" almost made me want to tear that kids mohawk off. Judging by the credits, this bunny girl may play a bigger role in the episodes to come so future conflicts between her and Team CRDL is inevitable. I don't have much to say about Faunus, to be honest. They simply appear to be humans who somehow have a more feral appearance with their animal ears and horns. Maybe one of the four kingdoms has an all-Faunus population, or perhaps thay live in villages like Port. I suppose I should mention the tounament. There, I mentioned the tounament. Just kidding, I'm curious to see what kind of Hunters and Huntresses hail from the other four kingdoms. Chances are, we'll be seeing the finest students thay have to offer, so that definitly would make for some nice "action" episodes. Alright, that's it for now. I'll be sure to share my thoughts some more if you guy's would like to listen. What do you all think of Team CRDL, Faunus, or the tournament? Category:Blog posts